The 1970s
by pegbronco
Summary: Living the 1970s with Hutch. Starsky's POV.


I don't own the boys…

Just having fun with them.

The 1970s

By Pegbronco

How do I describe living the past ten years with Blondie? Living with that big Midwesterner has left me…well…mostly at ease would be one way of puttin' it. He has had a profound effect on my life. He has gotten under my skin to the point that I couldn't live without him.

Hutch has a way about him that can be relaxing or scary at times. He has a quiet, intellectual part to him, but has courage and power about him that the criminal part of society fears. I see a calming presence that is mixed with honesty, integrity, and devotion. He has unrelenting love and compassion for me, that makes him the only person I trust my life with. My soul mate.

Hutch can rely on his talents to help him with the girls. A flower child of the '70s I would call him. He can sit out at the parks and strum a song on the guitar and they come flocking. Bees to honey.

I have tried taking him to the Discos, but the leggy blond just trips over his big feet or the girl's. I've tried teaching him but he just runs out of patience with himself and me. Even took him to see 'Saturday Night Fever', no luck. So we go bowling or a game of Pool. He even taught me how to play Chess, we don't play that often, he's not the best loser. Though he can play a mean game of darts. His aim with darts is just as good as with that small cannon of his.

He's a nature nut. Earth day he plants a new tree or bush at some of the parks, and continues to add to his own little growing forest at home. When the USA Bicentennial came around, he helped Captain Dobey's wife Edith, plant red and white roses in their back yard. I even think that he bought a star and had it named after me. Need to make a mental note to ask him about that again.

He has attended Yoga seminars, Free Association seminars, even dragged me to one of his Primal Scream Therapy class out in the desert. Now that was a scream, literally.

His eating habits or lack of diet, has a lot to be desired. Starving himself for a couple days to enhance his libido. Guess it might work, he is fit and trim. Those health shakes of his…well one glass was enough for me. I have tried to get him to try Powerhouse candy bars, or Pizza Puffs, or Cheese Kisses, he just won't budge. But I did find some Chocolate, Strawberry Eggnog mixes in his cabinet one Christmas.

I have sat through some of his picks for movies on numerous times. "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' reminded me of Cherillo Mental Institute. 'The Taxi Driver', I'm still trying to digest that one. Though when he took us to see 'Patton', I was pleasantly surprised, though he analyzed Patton's strategies for the next two days during a long stack-out. I even liked 'A Star is Born'. I think he bought Barbra Streisand's album of it.

I flipped through his albums one afternoon trying to organize them, that was a chore. I came across Paul Simon, Neil Young, Barry Manilow, America, Elton John, The Eagles, John Lennon, Beach Boys. I think the worst thing that happened for the music world was the death of Elvis Presley in '77. The question of "where were you when he died" rang out across the world. We just happened to be planning a party for Hutch's birthday on August 28th. Elvis died the 16th. The party was then changed to an Elvis theme.

Still trying to get him to buy himself a more reliable car. The man seems obsessed with driving rolling garbage cans. Though 'Bell' was close to being some what new, I told him outright, that a real man doesn't drive a car like that. He got upset and went out a couple weeks later and found another Ford LTD, this one though, a convertible. Not one that I would have picked, but he's happy with it, and the paint is all one color.

One day while waiting on him to change into his favorite pair of corduroy pants with the bell bottoms, Earth Shoes, and I think that's my orange sweater, I cleaned up his books. He has an eclectic collection of Non-fiction and Fiction. 'Day of the Jackal', 'Jonathan Livingston Seagull', 'Looking for Mister Goodbar', 'War and Remembrance', 'The Joy of Sex', 'All the Presidents Men', 'The Grass is Always Greener Over the Septic Tank', and I came across 'Mommie Dearest', I think that one reminds him of his younger years and living up to his father's expectations.

Hutch is a sensitive person at times. He can turn inward on himself or lash out. There had been a few times that the world has left him thinking. Like he doesn't do enough of that already. The Kent state massacre left him quiet for days. I guess he was thinking about his own collage days. Watergate and the impeachment of President Nixon kept him glued to the news. The 19 killed at the Munich Olympic Games got him riled up. The 900 members of the People's Temple that died, had the same results, he stormed out the office cursing under his breath. Death of innocent lives always effects him. But his emotional connection for me showed on April 30th 1975, when South Vietnam fell to the Communist forces. He sat quietly with me, his hand holding mine or resting on my thigh. He didn't say a word. We just sat.

For the past ten years with the big lug, I have lived. I mean really lived. Through his quiet moments to his sudden storms, life with him has been a ride. One that I wouldn't change. Looking forward to the next ten with him by my side. Me and Thee.

END


End file.
